


100 Suns

by charmed_seconds



Series: Song-Fic Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Reveal, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther believes that Merlin has Arthur under an enchantment when he finds the two men romantically involved. Not getting an answer from the sorcerer, he does the only sure thing that will save his son - killing the man who put the spell on his son. But, by doing so, he's damning his own kingdom and progeny. Merthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song '100 Suns' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Enjoy :3

 

Merlin kept his head down, his feet shuffling forward. He ignored the soft murmurs of the crowd around him. He ignored the fact that this was going to be the last time he felt the wind’s breath or the sun’s rays. He ignored the ache in his heart; and, he ignored his fear.

                He knew that this was how it wasn’t supposed to be; but, he found himself being ushered to the small pile of wood that would become his coffin. He winced when one of the knights – the name not important to the warlock anymore – pushed him forward. He stumbled a bit, his knee scrapping across the white stone, thin wisps of red staining it.

                They manhandled him onto the pile before pulling his arms behind him, a thick pole becoming his cell. The ropes cut into his wrist. Taking a deep breath, Merlin continued to look at the wood. He couldn’t look up and see the faces. Gwen’s shock and disgust. Gaius’s disappointment. Arthur’s heartbreak. No, it was better to continue to look down.

                “Merlin of Elador, you have been sentenced to death under the crime of sorcery,” Uther’s voice rang out, “You have placed my son, the Crown Prince, under an enchantment that shall be lifted with your death. Any last words sorcerer?”

                Merlin couldn’t help but look up at the King, the man’s mocking smile on his lips, “Know with my death, you have written the end of Camelot.”

                Uther’s smile turned into a grimace.

                “No Father! You can’t!” Arthur’s pleas rang out, the young prince standing beside his father, his legs and arm bound by chains that were wrapped around the stone balcony, “Merlin has done nothing wrong!”

                “Hush Arthur,” Uther sighed, “Once this…sorcerer is taken care of, the enchantment shall be released.”

                “There is no enchantment!” Arthur yelled, “Merlin, run. Do _something._ ”

                Merlin looked at Arthur, his blue eyes forlorn. He merely shook his head and glanced at the shallow cuts into the wood around him. Runes. Evidence that Uther himself was using magic, but it would vanish within the smoke. He glanced back up at Arthur and simply mouthed, “Sorry.”

                Arthur screamed as the knight came forward, a torch in his hand. He could feel tears slipping from his tight hold as the knight lowered the flame, the kindling quickly catching it. “No,” Arthur whispered as the flames covered Merlin’s body, the young man not releasing a sound as the fire burned his skin. The Prince could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw Merlin’s head tip forward, the limbs becoming slack.

                “There. The deed is done.” Uther said, “I suggest you go rest Arthur, I’m sure that sorcerer’s work took a number on you.”

                Arthur nodded numbly as he was unchained and led to his bedchambers. He stood in the middle of the room, his sky-touched eyes staring at the armor that hung. It was shined just yesterday by Merlin himself. The man smiling as Arthur leaned over and pecked his lips as he was doing so, then scowled when he saw Arthur’s handprint on the breastplate.  

                Arthur gulped as he continued to glance around; flashes of memories with his lover causing another hole to appear in his heart. He didn’t realize it until his knees hit the ground that he lost his strength. His strength, his soul, his heart was currently becoming ashes. A tear trickled down his cheek. He took a deep breath. 100 days. That’s what he vowed Merlin as he laid sleeping. It was just enough time to put everything in order. Pushing himself up, Arthur got to work.

(*)

                He was nothing but a shell. He stood beside his father, his eyes dull, his body still. He had everything done. Tomorrow would be the one-hundredth sun. “You may retire Arthur,” Uther sighed.

                “Thank you Father.” Arthur stated monotone before walking out.

                That night, Arthur laid in bed, awaiting for the first peek of sunlight. Hours passed and the Prince got his wish. He threw back the covers and stood in front of the window. His eyes drifted up. He nodded slightly before turning back towards his bed. Smoothing the covers, he laid upon the red fabric. Pulling open the drawer beside it, he found the small bottle filled with dark blue liquid. He raised it up as if giving a toast before swallowing it in one gulp. Its effects were instant.

                The glass shattered as it made impact. Life vanished from the body that laid upon the bed, a smile gracing the Prince’s lips for the first time in 100 days.


End file.
